


Little Lost Lion

by badwolfec



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, There might be fluff too idk, Uhh idk what else to tag, hehe, i forgot Shiro's full name, i haven't written it yet XD, oh well, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfec/pseuds/badwolfec
Summary: Everything was dark when Keith woke up. It didn't take long to realise that he was on a Galra ship, and that he was captured right after getting the information about Pidge's family. That was alright though, because he was still alive. As soon as the thought came, it left with the dreaded feeling that Galra soliders carried with them where ever they went.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This takes place before the Blade of Marmora, just a heads up aha)

"Retreat!"

Shiro's voice.

It was a simple word, but understandable.

Keith was far from their reach, and a tactical retreat was a smart option, especially since the red lion was still in the castle.

"Keith, I promise I'll come back..."

This line was far less chaotic, the private connection between him and Lance.

"Right..."

The red paladin was now surrounded, but he couldn't stand surrender.

The others slowly watched the Galra soldiers take an unconscious Keith back into their base.

After that, it all was a blur.

There was no interrogation, he was just stripped of all weapons and communication devices, then taken to a strange cell, someplace Shiro though looks familiar.

~~~

"Paladins! Are you in one piece?"

"Barely..."

Hunk's answer described them all, especially Shiro.

A tactical retreat was the only option that didn't include more of the crew being captured, along with a lion of Voltron.

Strategically, Keith being captured was the best option, his lion being safe in its hanger.

Not to mention that the red paladin was the least likely to give into pressure.

The black paladin sighed.

At least they got the information they needed...

"We're regrouping now, I'll send the information after I contact Pidge."

"Understood."

The princess tried her best to keep a smile, but it was obvious she was upset by the situation.

Shiro had the information regarding how the Galra dealt with prisoners, including Pidge's family.

Allura sighed, deciding that once the Paladins were back that they could use the information to rescue Keith.

~~~

Lance couldn't believe this.

Shiro must've known what he was doing, but it still didn't seem right.

"We have to go back!"

"We will, when we're more prepared..."

The tired tone of voice over the intercom said it all.

The black paladin was also torn with his decision.

~~~

Hunk didn't know Keith very well, but he knew one thing for certain.

That guy was tough, no one could take a beating like Keith.

Not that it was especially a good thing, but the yellow paladin had faith more than anyone else that their captured friend would be alright.

~~~

Pidge didn't get the message until much later.

The connection from her helmet was staticky, as a result of attempting to tune into the Galra's radio messages, and now it barely picked up messages from the other Paladins.

"K....eith....Cap...turrrr....e...d....re....trrrr...eat..."

With out thinking she ripped off the helmet, and stared out to where the other lions were flying.

Flashbacks of the Garrison ran through her head...

She had found another family, only to get another member captured again.

The information was for her...

Keith's capture...

She was to blame.

~~~

  
When Keith woke up, he couldn't see.

Everything was too bright, which was strange, considering how the Galra kept their ships darkly lit...

He didn't have time to consider, only then realising that he was being dragged off somewhere.

Without thinking, he reached for his bayard, only realising it wasn't there too late.

Without missing a beat, the Galra soldiers grabbed his arms in a tighter hold, restraining his movement even more.

It wasn't long until he was in a cell.

For some reason, he found it strange how empty it was. Keith remembered Shiro telling stories about the other prisoners, and how he was surprised at how many there were.

Here it was just him.

Then a guard opened the door.

"Haggar will see you now."

~~~

It wasn't long before everyone was back at the castle.

Allura could only describe it as chaos, that not even Shiro could get under control.

All she could do was silently think of a plan and wait for the Paladins to calm down.

~~~

Keith couldn't stand this.

Being dragged against his will to see some space witch to interrogate him.

Not that she would get him to talk much.

"Yaint getting any answers from me..." He muttered under his breath.

The Galra soldiers around the red paladin just laughed.

Right. They could hear him.

"You misunderstand."

Keith scowled.

"What do you want, monster?"

Haggard seemed to laugh, but he could've sworn the witch was still frowning under her hood.

"You're such a primitive test subject..."

Keith stayed silent, just glaring back.

"I've studied the Galra like this, I wonder what would happen if I did the same to you. Take him to the lab."

The soldiers nodded in fear at her speech, and dragged the red paladin away.

"Vrepit Sa..."

~~~

"Everyone, please!"

At Allura's yelling, all the Paladins calmed down.

"This... This anarchy... won't solve anything. I know this an emergency, but please, calm down."

"How do we 'calm down'?"

Everyone stared at Lance, and he blushed, immediately trying to fix his mistake of actually showing he cared about Keith.

Hunk tried not to snicker at his remark.

"What?! We can't form Voltron without the right arm!"

Shiro nodded and put his arm on Lance's shoulder. "Allura is right. Chaos won't solve anything, we should start with a plan."

"I suggest we use the info on the prisoners to at least get an idea of where the Galra would take him." Pidge stepped forwards, straightening her glasses. "I'm the one to blame. This mission was my idea and...-"

"This is no ones fault but Zarkon's!" Coran interrupted. "You Paladins did the best you could, and the mission objective was completed!"

"He's right. At any rate, this information will help us locate Keith, and if we're lucky they'll move him around like they did with Shiro and his comrades." Allura stepped forwards. "Pidge, you and Shiro scan the information. We'll plan the rest of our reduce in the meantime."

Everyone nodded, and Hunk raised his hand.

"Yes, number two?" Coran answered quickly.

"Two?"

"Your rank by your height, remember? Carry on."

"Ah, well I was thinking that if the quintessence of the lion matches that of the Bayard and hemlet of the paladin, then I could probably build a machine to track the weapons they stole from Keith, similar to how I located the blue lion before."

"That's awesome, man!"

"That's great news, Hunk! You and Lance should visit the Olkari to help you make a tracker large enough to find him." She then turned to the blue paladin. "Your lion is faster, take Hunk."

Lance nodded and pretended to pout. "Won't you ever give me a kiss goodbye?"

"No, but maybe Keith will give you a kiss if you rescue him." Allura smiled teasingly.

His face immediately turned red, making the princess laugh even more.

"Good luck Paladins!" She finally managed after getting over her laughing fit. "Coran and I will attempt to strengthen the castle's defences, they will be needed."

The team all nodded in agreement.

~~~

He didn't remember falling asleep...

He just felt pain, and then he was numb.

Not that he would ever admit that it hurt.

"Interesting..."

Haggard's voice.

"It seems you have some Galra in you..."

Keith leaned up against his harness.

"That's... Not possible..."

He never noticed how out of breath he was.

Or how part of his skin had started to turn purple.

~~~

 


	2. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry it's short, but I needed to update and I'm working on other things ;^~^ but, enjoy~)

  
Soon this became routine.

The pain from Haggar's spells would linger, long after they lock him up in a cell again.

It seemed as if his insides were changing into something else...

Reverting to something familiar...

He had their schedule memorised, and normally he'd be dragged away to the lab by now.

But from far away he could hear an alarm.

Keith knew his hearing was much better...

After all, it was hard to miss how his left ear now looked like one of the Galra's.

As weird as it sounded, the red paladin knew he'd feel better about the situation if Lance was there to tease about it.

That was some how comforting, unlike how most the soldiers who saw his appearance treated him like some kind of monster Haggard was creating.

It wasn't far from the truth.

Keith shuddered to think of what would've happened to Shiro if he didn't escape in time.

Weren't they turning him into a weapon?

~~~

"Hunk, are you sure that's what your machine says?"

The blue paladin sighed.

He knew that it was right.

In all his years of knowing Hunk, his tech never lied.

"Seems like might have to plan our rescue much sooner..."

"Yeah..."

~~~

"Pidge, what's wrong? What did you find?"

"T...There's nothing..."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"Nothing! It's the logs of when the prisoners came, and when they were rescued!"

"That's still something." Shiro smiled softly and put his right arm on the young paladin's shoulder. "Keep looking... There has to be more."

"I sure hope... After all, Keith was captured for this information..."

"That wasn't your fault."

"But-!"

"You can't blame yourself for how terrible the galra empire is."

"I just feel bad... That's all...."

"I understand that...."

Pidge then realised what he meant.

"My family getting captured wasn't your fault!"

"Keith getting captured wasn't your fault either."

"Point taken."

"Now let's check in with the others."

Pidge smiled softly, and tapped the button on her helmet.

  
“Hunk, Lance, what did you find?”

“-zzt-taken to main fleet-zzt-”

“Wait… What do you mean?”

“-zzzzt- you know-zzt-exactly-zzt-what!-zzt-”  
  
Shiro then spoke up. “Then we need to move fast. Let Allura and Coran know.”

“Right…”


End file.
